How it all ended
by anastazia nicoli
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any music lyrics or anything in this story. The only thing I own is Leann Eckhart.
1. How it all began

Title of Story: The end of the beginning  
  
Chapter 1: How it all began.....  
  
I do not have much time. I am the last survivor out of the fourteen of us. I am LeAnn Eckhart. This is my story.  
  
I was new to Domino. I had no clue where I was or what I was doing. I looked around and saw a very large gaming shop. It had all the latest games, including Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters. I walked in and noticed a boy standing by a shelf of Duel Monsters cards. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" The boy said to another customer. I knew that he did not feel me tapping him on the shoulder. I was still standing there waiting as quietly as I could. I was hoping to talk to this boy before they could get there to neutralize him. I heard my cell phone ring. I was weary at first, afraid it was the Dominion. I took that chance though and picked up my cell phone. I did not notice the number, so I answered the phone.  
  
"Hello. This is LeAnn speaking. How may I be of service today?" I was shaking with fear. I was thinking that if this was the Dominion, they could hurt me if I get involved in this at all. That was a risk I was willing to take. I knew that this boy was a friend of the very famous Yugi Muto. I listened to the other end of the line. No one answered.  
  
"Talk to me. What do you want?" I asked  
  
"You are in danger Miss Eckhart. Leave with the boy and no harm will come to you or his friends." I hung the phone up. The boy was still standing there. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder again.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Are you Duke Devlin? The owner of this game shop and Dungeon Dice Monsters creator?" He turned and looked at me with concern. It was almost like he knew what was about to happen.   
  
"Yes I am Duke. How may I help you today?" I smiled and was about ready to introduce myself. I did not want to say anything yet about my identity. I held out my hand and smiled.  
  
"You need to come with me. There are people after you and if you stay here, you can get hurt or worse. Are you waiting on someone?" He smiled and I turned to look at the door. The music that was playing on the speakers was Three Days Grace. I was looking at the door with worry that the Dominon will be in the door any second.  
  
"I am waiting on my girlfriend Serinity. She is very nice. I hope you do not mind, but I would like her to come with us, that is if you do not mind it." I smiled and then started to laugh.   
  
"Of course she can come with us." I looked over at the door and saw people come out and in the door. I knew that he was in love with her. I felt that at one point in time. I heard someone yelling for him. I turned around and saw a girl run up to him and hug him.   
  
"This is Serinity. Serinity this is........this is......Im sorry, but I did not catch your name." I smiled. I think he knew who I was, but I wanted to introduce myself to them.   
  
"I am LeAnn Eckhart." Duke gasped in shock. He knew who I was. I smiled and held out my hand to both of them.  
  
"Duke, we all do need to go now. They will be here to neutralize you. With the way you were hugging her, I am going to take care of you both. I promise you both that you will not be hurt. Do you have like a back door that we can leave out of?" He took my hand and all three of us left out the back door. As soon as we got out of the back door, Duke and Serinity stopped. I turned around and saw the two of them kissing each other. I smiled knowing that was love that they had.   
  
"Not trying to interupt you two lovebirds, but I am going to get the car. Do you two think you can come on? Duke smiled and then started to laugh. We all then headed to my car. We got in my car and were on our way to the Mutant Underground. Duke was a mutant and so was I, but that is something that Serinity did not know at the time.  
  
"Where are we going?" Serinity asked. Duke told her that she need not worry for I knew what I was doing. Truth was, I did not know what I was doing. What I did not know, was that the Dominion had something planned that was so huge, that I could not even stop it and I was putting everyone in danger as I was sitting there on my way to the Mutant Underground. 


	2. GENOCIDE

Chapter 2: The Dominion's Big Plan  
  
".....is Mr. Devlin neutralized? If he is not, then Miss Pierce, I will do it myself. Do not underestimate us Lexa. We will terminate him once and for all." The screen went black. A red headed woman screamed to let out her anger at the man on the screen. A blonde haired woman walked in and she smiled.  
"Is everything all right Lexa?" The blonde haired woman asked. The woman in the red hair is Lexa Pierce. One time operative of the biggest faction to get rid of mutants. The dominion is the biggest faction out there using the plans of Mason Eckhart to complete the task of Mutant Genocide. Lexa looked at the blonde haired woman and turned invisible.  
"I know you are mad Lexa. Please talk about it. If you do not, it would not do any one person good in this mission. I need to know what you buddies from the Dominion told you about Duke Devlin. Please Lex....." Lexa turned back into her normal self.   
"Nothing is all right Shalimar." Shalimar Fox was the woman with blonde hair and a temper to boot. Her feral instincts tell her when something is wrong with someone she is real close to. She can not stand it when someone is hurt or is in emotional pain. Lexa walked past her and she followed.  
"The Dominion has a big plan to neutralize Duke Devlin. You know....." Shalimar stopped Lexa in mid sentence and smiled. She knew something that Lexa did not.   
"Yes I do know. I know that he is the only key to LeAnn Eckhart. I also know that LeAnn and him are headed to the Mutant Underground. I guess that LeAnn is trying to keep him away from the Dominion." Shalimar looked over at the computer screen and saw two blips showing that the comlinks of her friends, Brennan and Jesse, was working.  
"Well Shal, lets just hope that Jesse and brennan get back soon. We need to find these two before the Dominion does. The plan to neutralize Duke is much bigger than just killing him off it......" All of the sudden, this hollowgram of a man with an all black outfit with black curly hair appears.  
"Not now Adam." Lexa said. She was very upset at the fact that she lost Duke Devlin. She knew that the Dominon would be hot on the trail of LeAnn and Duke if she did not do something real soon. Adam walked over and stopped her as she was leaving the room.  
"Well you now have a bigger mission than first planned. Duke's friends are now in danger." Adam looked around Sanctuary and noticed that the other two members of the team were missing. He started to get worried and looked at Shalimar with concern.  
"Where are Jesse and Brennan?" Adam said in complete horror that something was going to go wrong.  
"Right here." A man with brown hair and a man with black hair walked into the room with big smiles on their faces. Shalimar looked at them puzzled. Adam was very concerned that something was about to take place that he did not want taking place.  
"So you two finally decide to show up." Lexa said in a hateful manner. She knew that they were putting the entire Mutant X team in jeporady, but both men did not care.  
"We uncovered something while we were out. The dominion is going to use the same plans as Mason Eckhart." Brennan said as he looked over at Adam. Adam was shocked. Lexa rolled her eyes in her head and Shalimar hit her. Brennan was a musclar man with black hair and a lovely side when it comes to the women in his life. No matter what woman is around him. Adam was in a daze as he looked around.  
'I can not let the Dominion get to LeAnn. If they do then....." Adam looked over at Jesse. Jess kept tapping and shaking Adam to try and get him out of his dazed phase. Jesse was a kind of shy man, but he had a real attitude if you ever messed with his friends. His brown locks got him in with the ladies as well as Brennan. Adam looked over at Jesse.  
"Adam there is something else I have to tell you. Seto Kiba works for the Dominon. He is the one putting all of his money into the project called 'GENOCIDE: NO PLACE FOR MUTANTS' Adam we have to get Duke and LeAnn back as soon as possible." Adam looked around.  
"I will go find her myself. If there is one thing I know about LeAnn, she is heading to the Mutant Underground. That is where most of Duke's friends are anyways. I will go and tell them everything. Make room here for all of them, even LeAnn. I need to do this for me." And with that being said, Adam was heading to the Mutant Undergroud not realizing that by the time he got there, it would be an all out war between Duke and the people who created him. 


	3. Chapter 3 No title yet as I have forgot...

CHAPTER 3: THE PAIN BEGINS  
  
I pulled up to the gate of the Mutant Underground. Duke and Serinity got out of the car with me. I walked up to the guard at the gate and showed him my identification. The guard asked me about Duke and Serinity.   
  
"They need a place to stay for the time being. I am willing to share my place here and I need to take them to their friends. They all are in danger and I do not want the Dominion to get to them. Please let them in." The guard opened the gate and we all got back into the car. I was not paying any attention to the car behind me that they let in behind me. I pulled up to the door and turned off the car. I then looked behind my car and noticed nothing. I got out of the car and Duke and Serinity got out right behind me. We all walked into the door and I smiled. I saw some of my friends. I walked over and asked them if they saw Yugi Muto and his friends. They pointed the way. I took Duke and Serinity to this room where they were all sitting there talking. I smiled.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you all right now?" They all looked up at me and smiled. Serinity started to cry when she saw that her brother was all right. I smiled and watched as they both hugged each other.   
  
"Where were you sis? I was starting to worry about you. Serinity dont you ever scare me like that again." Serinity started to laugh. I looked at her puzzled. Then I noticed the picture Serinity's brother had. I started to laugh as well.  
  
"Joey, what is that picture you have in your hand?" Serinity asked. Joey Wheeler was Serinity's brother. They were both nearly inseperable. Joey always acted tough around his friends, but he also showed his soft side. Serinity kept on laughing at the picture.  
  
"This is a picture of you when you were a baby so I dont quite know what you are laughing at sis." Serinity started to blush and everyone else started to laugh. In the midst of all the laughter, I did not feel the tap on my shoulder. Yugi Muto looked around and saw that Adam was standing right behind me. Yugi Muto was the holder of the Millenium Puzzle and friend of Joey and Serinity Wheeler. Yugi looked around and saw Adam again.  
  
"LeAnn......LeAnn....." Yugi was stuttering in his words and I looked around and saw Yugi standing there. I was puzzled at what he was looking at, but I knew that something was up. I looked around and saw no one. I then looked back at Yugi and there was Adam standing there right behind him. I gasped and took two steps back.   
  
"What are you doing here Adam? I thought that you were......"   
  
"I know that you thought I was dead. I wanted you to think that. I hid here in the Mutant Underground for saftey. I came back because the Dominion is trying to get the plans for mutant genocide. They are not only coming after Duke, they are coming after you LeAnn. I am here for your saftey. I want you and all of your friends to come with me to Sancutary. You all will be safe there. Three of the Dominion's operatives are already here and they are looking for you all." Tristan looked over at Adam. Tristan was the other tough guy of the bunch. He had a friend named Tea. Tea was the supportive of the bunch. She will stick by all of her firends no matter what the outcome of the matter is. I looked around and saw Mai Valentine.  
  
"I know you guys missed me. What is going on here?" Mai was the cool one of the group. She had to have all of the latest things in Duel Monsters. She also had to have a man, but she was in a slump right now. I looked around. I did not believe that the Dominon was there. I walked away from the entire crowd and I headed outside. I was scared that I was going to die. Adam walked up behind me.  
  
"LeAnn, I need you to know that you do not have to do this. I want you on our team. Mutant X really needs you on their team. I really would like you think about this. I hope that you make the right choice." All of the sudden we heard this loud bang inside. We ran in and saw three guys come after Serinity. I ran up and gave one of the guys a bolt of electricity right to the head. He fell down on the spot. One of the guys fired a shot at Duke and he massed out. Serinity was in shock at what she saw. One of the Dominon's guys came up and grabbed Joey and held a knife to his throat.  
  
"Hand Duke Devlin over and he won't die. I mean it, I will do it." Joey was trying to struggle out of the hold, but he could not do it. Adam looked over at me and then I looked over at Duke. He was very angry.  
  
"Let me talk to Duke. It won't take long." The man nodded his head yes and Duke and walked outside. I started to cry. Duke came over and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Why are you crying? What is wrong LeAnn?" I looked over at him. How could I tell him that I was a part of this whole thing for the Dominon to take over the world? All I knew at that point in time was that they were after Duke and I needed to get him out of this. I was devising a plan. I looked over at Duke and smiled.  
  
"I have a plan Duke, but you need to trust me on this. I thought that this would be a safe haven for you, but I am the one who got Joey in this mess in the first place. I need you to listen to me. I have a way to get Joey out of this, but I need you to trust me." Duke nodded his head yes. I looked over and saw Adam coming out of the room. He walked over towards me. He had a real bad look on his face. I walked over to him and pulled him over to the two of us.   
  
"You all need to hurry out here. The guy is getting real restless in there. He is about to snap. His other two goons in there have Serinity and Yugi as well. I hope that you have a plan."  
  
"Adam, that is why I pulled you over here my friend. You need to hear this out as well. I have this planned out. You and Duke need to get behind the other two guys and when I take down the main guy, then you two will knock the other two out." I smiled.  
  
"Ashley, how are we going to get behind them when they can see our every move?" Duke asked. I pulled out my cell phone. I then started to giggle.   
  
"That is where my buddy at the gate comes in. I am going to ask him to take you two to the front." All of the sudden we heard another bang. We all ran in and saw that Joey was free and Tristan and him were trying to get the other two guys off of Serinity and Yugi.   
  
"Look out!" Joey ducked and I sent a bolt of electricity to the guy that still had a hold of Yugi. The guy let Yugi go and he fell face first down on the ground. I looked around and Serinity was nowhere in sight. I started running all over the Mutant Underground looking for her, but she was nowhere. I ran back and saw Joey getting ready to cry. I walked over to Joey. I put my hand on his shoulder.   
  
"They took her. They took my sister for what? Why did it have to be her?" He was crying this time. I started to cry with him. I wanted to say something, but the words could not come out. I put his sister in this danger. I felt that it was all my fault for what I did to his sister. Adam walked over to us.   
  
"I think that we all need to get to Sancutary. I think everyone else will be safe there. My team and I will look for you sister there Joey and I promise that I will find her at all costs. I hope that you will be all right." Joey looked at Adam and then at me. He then pointed at me.  
  
"I am holding you personally responsible for what happened to my sister. You both need to get her back....." I stopped him in mid-sentence.   
  
"I need to tell you all something, but I will tell you all when we get you sister back. I do not want to cause anymore pain. Let's all go to Sancutary. I will fill you all in on what is happening there." We all walked out to the two cars that were Adam's and mine. The one thing I did not know was that there was going to be something a lot bigger than what took place at the Mutant Underground. I looked at Adam and he smiled at me. Then he got in his car and I got in mine. All the guys piled in Adam's car and the girls got into my car. I did not say a word the whole way there. I was thinking about Serinity. I was getting ready for all out war. No matter what, I was going to get Serinity back and then, I was going to pay a visit to a friend of mine from the Dominon. I was going to take the Dominon out myself by hook or crook. I did not know that this whole thing was going to be the start of heartache and pain. 


	4. chapter 4 sorry forgot the title of the...

CHAPTER 4: WHAT IS A BROTHER TO DO  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sorry all that I did not do this sooner, but as you all know that I do not own any of the characters in MutantX or Yugioh. The only character that I own is LeAnn Eckhart.  
  
We had just gotten to Sancutary. I got out of the car and looked over at Mai. She was really worried about Joey while we were on the drive to Sancutary. I then looked over at the other car and Joey. He started to walk away from everyone. I ran behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He took a swing at me.  
  
"Joey, I did not know that the Dominion was going to be there. I am sorry for you, but we must work together. They are after me and Duke and they will do anything to get us. I know how...."  
  
"If you say that you know how I feel put yourself in my shoes LeAnn. I just lost the one hope of getting to Mason Eckhart. The Dominon had promised my sister that they would get some kind of plans from Mason. I just wish I could know what those plans were. The Dominon said that they could help my sister in some way."  
  
"I wanted to tell everyone, but since you are wondering about the plans that Mason had I will tell you, promise though that you will not tell anyone." He nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"Mason Eckhart was my father. Mutant X killed him. Those plans that you were asking about, well let's just say that I hope that you can patch things up with your sister after this. The plans were for mutant genocide. She was planning to work with Seto Kaiba and the Dominon to kill off all mutants. I would understand the reason why, just look at Duke. I bet you the whole thing back there at the Mutant Underground was a set up." Joey started to cry. He could not believe that his sister was working for the Dominion. Joey's body started to glow as he got more upset and angry. All of the sudden, icecicles started to shoot out of the sky and surrounded us, keeping the others out of the way. The others could not get in or out. Joey then got up and looked around at what he did.  
  
"Joey!! LeAnn!! Are you both all right? Where are you at anyways?!" I looked around and then I looked at Joey. Joey was puzzled at first, but then he realized that he was a mutant.   
  
"Do you get why your sister wanted those plans? She thought that if she could not help you, then no person could help you at all. She then had came to the conclusion that the only way she could help you was to get rid of you and all other people just like you. I did not want to tell you because you and your sister were so close and all. I am really sorry for you. I lost my sister to Mason." Joey looked up at me and then he wiped the tears from his face. The ice was startint to melt around us. I could barley see the top of Yugi's hair.  
  
"You lost your sister to Mason? But how.....I mean......why didnt you tell anyone that you had a sister in the first place." Joey said as the ice started to freeze up again. I could tell that he was getting even more angry as I tried to talk to him, but I had to do something to calm him down.   
  
"When Mason first started his plans for mutant genocide, he used me and my sister as test studies. I was spared the more advanced tests. My sister was not so lucky however. Those doctors and so called geniuses of genitic research put chemical after chemical after chemical in my sister. My powers are because of my father. My father killed his own daughter and he did not shed a tear nor visited her tombstone after she passed away. When I found out that a member of Mutant X killed him, I wanted to do something to say thank you, but never got the chance to do that. Then, I heard of......" I heard a big explosion in the background. I looked up and saw Kaiba's helicopter. I then looked and saw that the ice around us was gone. Joey then looked over at Adam and the others.  
  
"Adam, go and get your team. I think that we are going to need all the help we can get." Adam reached into his car and called his team. Joey on the other hand was looking at where the helicopter landed. He then saw Seto Kaiba and his sister get out of the helicopter.  
  
"Kaiba. You have some nerve taking my sister. Now, what do you want with me?" Seto started to laugh and Serinity started to walk over to her brother. I was standing next to Joey because I did not know what was going to happen. Serinity got up to her brother and looked him in the eye as she slapped the taste out of his mouth. I ran up to Joey and he pushed me back.  
  
"I am here to take Duke and LeAnn. Of course, that is, if you have a problem with it you mongrel." Joey started to glow as Brennan and Jess came up to me. I looked around as a circle of ice surrounded all of us.   
  
"What is this all about? What do you want with me and Duke?" I asked Seto.  
  
"You know what the Dominion wants. We want the plans for mutant genocide. Now tell me where they are LeAnn. Or I will end Joey's life for good." I looked at Seto's hand and saw a gun. I then heard Joey scream as Serinity grabbed a hold of Joey and held him down to the ground.  
  
"Leave him out of this. I will talk to my sources to see if they still have the plans. I promise you I will get them to you somehow. You need to give me a date when you want them. Just do not hurt Joey." I started to cry and glow a red color. Fire then started to shoot from the sky, melting all of the ice that was around us. Brennan ran over and started to jump Seto. Four guys in black suits got out of another chopper. I looked over and sent a ball of fire towards them. Two of the men dogged it, but two of the men were not so lucky. The other two men started to come after me.   
  
"You cant get me. Ha Ha." I ran over to where both of the cars were at. One of the men shot water out of his hand and I dogged it and shot a ball of fire out of my hand. He blocked the fireball with a sheild of water. The guy then fell face first on the ground. I looked and there was Lexa and Adam standing there. I smiled and then heard of Tea scream. We ran over to where Joey was and saw that Serinity had Tea by the hair with a knife to her throat.  
  
"You tell me where you keep the plans and the Dominion does not take another victim." I stood there frozen in fear. I did not know what to do at that time. Joey got up from the ground and stood there in front of me.   
  
"Kaiba, you have to go through me first to get to LeAnn. Why is my sister with you and the Dominion in the first place anyways?" Joey asked. I looked at him and smiled. Joey looked behind me and winked at me and then looked at Seto and his sister.   
  
"I am with the Dominion because I wanted the plans to mutant genocide. I have came to the conclusion that if I can not cure you of your powers, then I will take you out for good. Maybe then we can get to bigger plans on how to take out other mutants if we use you Joey as a test subject." Joey was crying and glowing again. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me and then smiled. I looked at Serinity and held a ball of fire in my hand.  
  
"I will not lose anyone else to my father's plans. Please let Tea go and I will tell you where to find the plans. That is a promise I will keep, but you have to keep your end of the bargan and let Tea go." Serinity let Tea go and I looked at everyone.  
  
"Get inside. I will be there in a second." Everyone else went in except Joey. Joey stood there frozen. I walked up to Joey and smiled. I then took Joey's hand and gave it a kiss on the palm.  
  
"I promise that I will not get hurt. Now go in, I will be alright. I never break a promise to a friend that I care so deeply about." Joey then blushed and smiled at me. I turned to go back to Serinity and he grabbed my hand. I turned around and he gave me a passionate kiss. I stood there and watched him go back in. I turned around and Seto and Serinity was nowhere to be seen. I then saw a peice of paper on the ground. I picked it up and read it.  
  
LeAnn:  
  
I hope that you and Joey are going to be all right. I am doing this to get some information on Seto and the Dominion. I know that I am putting myself and all of you in danger, but I need to do this. If it is to protect my brother and all of the mutants out there, then I will be standing by you all and doing what is right. I give you and Joey my blessing. May you two be happy together.  
  
Serinity  
  
I smiled as I walked in. I walked up to Joey and showed him the letter. Joey smiled, put the note in his pocket, and then grabbed a hold of my hand. I turned around and he smiled.  
  
"That kiss back there was for real. I really care about you, but I do not know if you feel the same way. I have felt this way for a real long time. Since you brought me to the mutant underground actually. I really hope that you fee....." I pulled him close to me and I kissed him very passionately. We did not let go of the kiss for about five minutes. Joey then pulled back and smiled at me.   
  
"What is a brother to do?" He pulled the note out of his pocket and then read the note again. He then smiled and reapeated himself again. I looked at him and smiled. I did not know that what Serinity was doing and Joey and I getting real close would lead to disaster and me losing all of the people I loved and cared about. 


End file.
